User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive12
Archive I archived your talk page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ (Nice~!) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Talk~ I should be the one thanking YOU LOL. Cause you're the one who started it ^^. Maybe we can talk later when I'm not as busy as now ^^. I'll messages you sometime ^^ Cya, Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 02:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Help~ Hi SnowyBoy, how are you? I'm planning to post a blog about comparing between IE,GO & GO CS. Do you think it will be a good blog? Or should I change it? I'll be waiting ur answer. XshuuX (talk) 16:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) will u tell me how to change my sign? the steps? XshuuX (talk) 14:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 helping me. i want it like urs in its desing. if u will use color, use dark purple and if u will use pic, use shuu pic. hope its not too much. and thx again. XshuuX (talk) 14:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) well, idk. anything from u will be nice. =) XshuuX (talk) 15:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Game Yay thanks! I made the 15th Pic. GouenjiShuuya'123 (GodHandV) 16:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Woops sorry about that. GouenjiShuuya'123 (GodHandV) 16:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ thanks a lot for supporting it. XshuuX (talk) 14:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey SnowyBoy, how are you? I already post the blog, so I hope you will check it. XshuuX (talk) 14:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) thx a lot snowyboy. =) XshuuX (talk) 14:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 helping me doing my sign =) 18:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) thx 4 the comment, its really nice.=) 10:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature~ thanks for the sign! Kiara klara 16:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Problem Yeah i saw it ;(. i dunno how that happened, i did'nt even think that was even possible. I contacted Potassium but if u know how to fix that can u tell me? Taha1921 16:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Strikers Xtreme Hi snowyboy, how r u? Did u play Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme? If there were many parts, should I download them all or just 1 part? XshuuX 16:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) well, i'm downloading Xtreme part 1 but idk if i should download the other parts or not so what should i do? should i download part 1 then try if it work and if it wasn't complate download the other parts? XshuuX 17:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) kk, thx a lot. XshuuX 18:08, October 8, 2012 (UTC) sure. this is the link :-Games Games n' Games try to download it and if it work with u tell me what u do kk? u'll find it down click on the name. XshuuX 18:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks a lot. XshuuX 17:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello~ Hello, nice to meet you (•v•)/ Inazuma Eleven is my favourite anime as well~~ I-I just thought that I could be friendly and drop by, I hope you don't mind... UmeChan08 (talk) 12:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Umechan08 I'm so glad that you're friendly :3 Yes, same here, its always great to have friends~! Wow, you're ranked so high on the wiki, suggoi!! xD UmeChan08 (talk) 14:39, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Umechan08 Thank you! ^^ Its ok! Thanks anyways! >////< Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 15:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hi Snowy-kun~ How are you? From where you got like this picture: If you want to answer ^^ B.N.N (talk) 19:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine too!! Oh! Thanx for telling me~ B.N.N (talk) 13:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply~ Welcome <3 <3 Yeah, this wiki has lots of good information~ And many, many friendly people <3 And I admire you for being able to speak so many languages xD Fuyuka's one of my faves^^ And I also really like Kinako and Beta~ I like more than that though xD UmeChan08 (talk) 04:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wahh I forgot to add my signature so I'll add it/// O-okay I've added my signature, gomennasai, I forgot//// UmeChan08 (talk) 04:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello again <3 True, that's why this place is a great place to make friends ^0^ Ah, to me you can speak many languages~! <3 Yes Beta is awesome and Fuyu-san is one of my faves^^ I can speak English and a small bit of Chinese, Indonesian and Japanese. ~ Yay I guessed right!! <3 <3 Fubuki is a really nice guy!!! :D He's such a likeable character!~ He's one of my faves too ^0^ Thank you for your forgiveness *bows* UmeChan08 (talk) 12:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hai!!! :DD UmeChan08 (talk) 13:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme Okay :) even before I read this message, I've already comment something on your blog xD Your Welcome, and Thanks :D [[User:Shindou sama| Shiiin]]Setsuna Boost Round 12 I expected a 12th round XD! For me a Friendship Round would be perfect (hope you like my suggestion!!) DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado 14:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see it!! Remember there was a theme round, u haven't done Happy round till now so what about it? DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado 15:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: HB Thanx!! ~ ^^ Snowy-kun it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:35 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) XD!! [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:40 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Episode Game Hi SnowyBoy, on my blog game where you commented your vote, could you post a picture please of that episode? Thanks! MaximumFire 19:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) It's okay! Thanks! MaximumFire 18:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:HB LORD~ THANKS~!! It really means a lot~ ^^ Thanks for the nice pic~ I got spammed on my talk page with Happy Birthday XDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ^^ It is nice~ And YUP, I got spammed XDD. Yeah, it is too bad, that I just created it but yeah, now we have it~ ^^ XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanx Snowy-kun~ It really means a lot :) B.N.N (talk) 05:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday XD you got me, but please don't turn this into a big birthday party here, but anyway Thank you David. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 10:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Picture Hey, I don't know if you changed the amount of pictures that can join in your game, because i can't see the comments. I also can't comment myself. So thanks if you changed the maximum pictures that can join, but I probably can't participate. I hope this problem will get solved soon, so I can join... GoldAsh (talk) 10:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you David for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:31, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Au revoir ! Ah, Snowy... J'ai cru apprendre que tu quittais le wiki... C'est tellement dommage, de laisser ton jeu ! 2300 commentaires, c'est tout de même superbe, non ? Qui aurait cru qu'il atteindrait autant de commentaires, quand tu l'as créé xD Bonne continuation à toi, et, j'espère que tu liras ce message ;) Je ne suis pas prêt de t'oublier, et j'attends impatiemment ton retour :D !!!!!!! Torch92 (talk) 19:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) SORRY sorry I didn't answer to you yesterday I fell in asleep XDDDD but I read what you said ~ XD [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:12 PM, October 21, 2012 (UTC) im really happy u know cos its my bday thanks for wishin me i really appreciate it Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 08:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Help~ XhakuryuuX i was trying to make a sign for hakuryuu, so i take my sign informations and changes it. and now i cant know the code of this sign. can u help me and try to know the code of it? >XshuuX' 13:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Snowy-san, it really means alot. Piglet98 (talk) 20:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I did. When something ends, something new starts. Piglet98 (talk) 20:39, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Kai FC Element and Hissatsu Hiya Snowy! For the Kai FC page: Element: Wood Hissatsu: Kodai No Kiba, Panther Blizzard, God Hand V and Presto Turn. Thanks! 'GouenjiShuuya'123'''KodaiNoKiba 16:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC)